Bite Marks
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: Bella and Edward finally get engaged, they recreate a special night with some new memories. AH. BXE. Lemon-because really...that is the only reason you read fanfiction


**A/N: So, this started as a story that my friend started, and put me in. I wrote it, and put in Edward and Bella instead of the one guy and me…so…yes. No…Bella is not a violent drunk. She is just very…crazy when she gets drunk. She is very silly. Beep.**

**This belongs to: she came up with the idea, I wrote it. Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight and owns Edward and Bella. **

_***()()Bite Marks()()***_

He lay over me gently, barely touching me.

"I love you," he whispered and began kissing my neck.

"I love you too," my grip tightened around his neck, I kissed his chest and began stroking his hair softly. "How do you get your hair so soft?" It came out before I could stop. He looked at my face, frowning. "How?" I got on my knees and began running my fingers through it.

"I…wash it?" he tried to stop me, "C'mon-let's go on the deck. I have something to ask you." Was he finally going to propose? I walked out with the sheet wrapped tightly around my body. The cushioned seat was cold on my bare skin (it traveled through the thin sheet). He walked out in only boxers and two beers in his hand (21 was so fun!) he handed me one-but held it back when I scrambled for it.

"You won't get crazy?" Ah. He obviously wouldn't trust me around alcohol due to the last 'episode'.

"Promise," I held my hand out, the icy beer rested in my fingers now.

"Did I ever tell you how my parents met?" he pulled me on his lap and stroked my arm. I took a sip.

"No. Why? I want to know!" I looked into his dark green eyes.

"It's like our story…erm…without the sex…I hope." I rolled my eyes, "Then…my dad did this," he put a box on the palm of his hand. My eyes widened, my lips began quivering. Really?

"No…Yes!" I grinned.

"Are you going to let me ask?" he laughed along with me.

"Sorry," I pretended to zip my lips.

"Will you be my wife…until I die?" he flicked it open with his thumb. I gasped at the large diamond sitting on the white gold band.

"YES!" I kissed him on the cheek 4 times. "Oh my God, yes! I'd love to be your wife!" he pulled it out and slid it onto my finger.

"Good."

"Oh!" A swig. "I have a question for you too!" he raised his brows, "Can I have your beer?" I whispered in his ear. He slid me onto my previous seat. He began sipping at his bottle.

"NO! You alkie!" I gasped and began chasing after him.

"I am not!" he ran around his room.

"Are too!" Stupid boy jumped on the bed. I straddled him.

"I am not," he smiled and pulled me down by the neck to kiss me. I gave in without restraint. Our argument forgotten now, he rolled me onto my back. He kissed down my neck-all the way down to my feet.

I laughed because it tickled. He should know not to play with my feet through, I am so ticklish. But, he still did it. Maybe he likes torturing me? I decided to ask: "Why do you tickle me?" he looked up, but put his head on my stomach again.  
"I love your laugh," his hair tickled my bare chest.

"Oh yeah?" he nodded, "Well…I love you." He smiled against my skin and slowly moved down until he reached the center of my legs.

"That too," I grinned and wrapped my legs around his head so he couldn't escape-well he probably could…but obviously he didn't want to. His tongue and fingers worked together to bring me to my orgasm. He kissed his way back up my body until he reached my lips.

"I love you, so, so much." He whispered, his lips brushing against my own now.

"Mhm…" I moaned, my arms wrapped themselves around his neck, my lower body sought out his, "Likewise." Our lips finally met. Sparks still shot through my body when our lips connected. I could faintly taste the remnants of my juices on those plump lips of his. I flipped him over on his back. Just as he did, I made my way down his body. I figured-what the fuck? I hadn't given my boyfriend (oops-fiancé) a blow-job since high school. And this was certainly a special occasion.

I pumped the remaining length where my mouth wouldn't fit. And when he came, I swallowed it all like a big girl. Because I knew he dug bullshit like that. I sat on his belly and rubbed his chest. It was high school all over again. Would he even want to? He liked it the one time…Oh-but he didn't like it in the morning-when I was covered with. Oh well. I'll take a risk.

"Edward?" he only looked at me with adoration and love.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you bit me?" he grimaced. Dammit all-I knew he wouldn't want to do it.

"Sadly yes. But it is an experience I'd like to try again." My mouth dropped.

"What?" my heart beat erratically. Secretly, I had taken great pleasure in it. I bit him occasionally, and he had given me plenty of little hickeys here and there. But not hard biting. It made all of those vampire novels I read seem…realer-if you will. Plus, I relished the thought of Edward being a vampire.

"Would you mind dear?" I shook my head quickly. In response, I rolled onto my back. He started at the lower part of my stomach. Edward opened his mouth; I could feel his teeth on my abdomen. His breath brushed across my tummy and my gut swirled as I moistened with desire. My heart beat in anticipation. I cried in pain when his teeth closed down on my body.

The cry of agony transformed into one of bliss. Yes-this is what I wanted from Edward. I'm not sure if it affected him or not-my screams. Typically, if I scream in pain, Edward would flash to my side-making sure I wasn't hurt. But this side…I adored. He continued biting up my torso. I moaned and groaned in ecstasy. When he finally felt satisfied with his work, he pulled back, examining me (checking he didn't bite so hard I bled). When he was sure I wasn't going to a hospital that night, he rolled onto his back.

I immediately sat on his stomach (he had been having fantasies recently of me riding him), my hands caressing his smooth chest. He put his arms behind his head.

"Oh hell no," he looked confused, "Put your fucking arms down-I wish to not see the armpit hair tonight."

"What are talking about sweetheart?"

"I. will. Not. Fuck. You. For. A. week. If. I. see. Your. Armpit. Hair." I said very carefully through clenched teeth. His face held recognition and his arms went down at once.

"I don't see what the big deal is." He mumbled. I slowly sat on his dick and God! It felt amazing. "Like that baby." He whispered.

"Faster," he helped me in moving up and down his hard dick. I swear-it is like some woodland nymphs enchanted that thing because it is magical.

"Oh my God baby." My breath shortened, everything spun.

"I'm gonna come now," he pinched my clit, I screamed in ecstasy. I felt his hips buck once more; I lay on his chest-dick still inside me.

"Can you get off baby? It hurts."

"Oh-I'm sorry!" Are you okay?!" he nodded and laid his head on my stomach.

"Thank you. I love you so much." He kissed my navel.

"I love you too." I stroked his hair. "Your hair is really soft."

"Yours is too Bella," he grinned. Our lips connected once more.

I laid there with my fiancé, the love of my life and really soft hair.

**A/N: Tell me what ya'll thought of it!!! **

**Love**

**~Doris~**


End file.
